


koi

by regimental_command6511



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regimental_command6511/pseuds/regimental_command6511





	koi

伪现背  
热恋期间的谦谦和斑斑

 

\-------

汽车引擎的轰隆隆很快地被夜晚吞没了。

今天金有谦难得没开自己的宾士回家，而是坐着经纪人哥哥的车留到了最后，到斑斑家的终点站。  
车子就停在斑斑的家门口，但车上的人还是迟迟不下车，因为斑斑睡的很沉而金有谦不忍心把这样一个睡颜叫醒。  
「对不住了经纪人哥哥...」金有谦苦笑着小声说道，同时也在心里希望经纪人不要去写信投诉他正遭受变相的加班。  
「没事没事，看你们两个感情那么好，有时候都为你们捏把冷汗。」只是经纪人哥哥淡淡地讲完后就从口袋里掏出手机开始慢慢滑他的朋友圈。

而金有谦知道他的言外之意。

回过头来他有些暗下了眼眸，趁谁都不注意的时候偷偷快速地啄了斑斑的嘴角一口，果不其然斑斑就这么醒过来了，但他没有害羞地破口大骂、也没有脸红地撇过头责备金有谦，他唯有眨巴着睡眼惺忪地双眼缓缓地开口问着：「......我们到了？」

「嗯，到了哦。赶快下去吧。」

 

金有谦熟练地拿出斑斑给自己多打的那副钥匙、熟练地进到屋子和猫咪们打照面、熟练地放下包包和斑斑的家当后打开室内灯，最后熟练地从冰箱开出一瓶汽水询问斑斑要哪一个牌子的。  
「那就..雪碧吧....」  
斑斑揉一揉他微微发肿的眼睛，有点痛痛的谁叫他刚才签售一结束上车就倒头呼呼大睡呢。  
他隐约还记得下班的时候金有谦就抢着要跟自己一车，原本应该是想在车上好好聊天的，可碍于斑斑那不具名的劳累，一心只想睡觉，就演变成一看见自己倒头大睡金有谦的神情就明显落寞了几分，因为他们也有了好一阵子没有面对面地彼此交流，不管是心理上、还是生理——。

 

 

「——喂....我的雪碧呢.....？」斑斑的头发还没擦干甚至都还在滴水，他一条腿软在地板上逞强的站着，另一条腿则是抬起来被挂在金有谦的肩膀上，脚踝被一手铐住的地方已经泛起了小小的红痕，但那都无伤大雅，要说现在最有杀伤力的....无非就是埋在斑斑跨间的金有谦。  
「你现在应该专注在这里。」无视斑斑问话的金有谦伸出湿濡的舌头刺激斑斑那还没有任何反应的柱身，他先是轻轻带过小巧的囊袋然后才是柱体根部，最后干脆直接用嘴含着斑斑的前端。  
本来就不怎么常自己处理过的斑斑更别说是受现在这样的刺激，天知道金有谦没给他口过有多久了，斑斑很快就受不了这种不饶人的酥麻感，他开始双腿发软，本来在地板上逞强的那条腿也不听使唤地胡乱抖动，意识到自己完全勃起的那一刹那他整个人从原先的撑在流理台上变得摔在地上。  
好在金有谦反应够快，伸出一只手给斑斑一点缓冲他才没把屁股摔坏。  
「小心点，这里现在还不能摔坏，坏也是要被这个弄坏才行。」金有谦轻轻把斑斑放倒在地上之后，拉高斑斑的腿用自己勃发的裤裆分毫不差地对准斑斑的穴口顶弄两三下，像是在说明清楚『这个』的来历不小。  
刚才有那么一秒想对金有谦说谢谢的斑斑顿时觉得自己是多情了，他看着自己光溜溜的下半身和半裸的上身，再转眼看着衣衫完整的金有谦两者之间形成了强烈的对比心中突然很不是滋味，更别提他自己那被金有谦挑拨起来的情慾现在正被放置在那。

「那你就快一点。」故作不耐烦地神情里还带点挑衅的坏笑，斑斑像猫咪一样轻巧地转移阵地，一个翻身就扑在金有谦身上，攻守瞬间在表质上交换了。  
他向来都不是个耐心的人，一把扒下金有谦的裤子和内裤，里头肿胀吓人的粗大就弹了出来刚好打在斑斑的屁股上。  
「...啊......」许久未见，金有谦的男性特征还是一如既往的傲人，光是刚才那一下斑斑的内壁就开始分泌一些兴奋的液体，感叹也不由自主地脱口而出。

「斑斑....」

斑斑跨坐在金有谦的身上，蜿蜒自己的身子贴在金有谦的胸膛，手伸到身后扶着粗大的柱身一直用两片臀瓣夹着来回撸，底下的人都快哭出来了他就是不给进去。偶尔也要欺负一下金有谦这小子才行。  
嘛，虽然平常也没欺负的少就对了。  
「斑米快点呀...」金有谦的手不安份的在斑斑光滑细致的腰际游走，他的声音已经因为慾望变得沙哑不堪，视线被晕染的模糊，眼里只有斑斑同样充满性和慾的神情。  
差不多也忍不下去了，安抚一般的斑斑一个一个吻落在金有谦的脸上和嘴角，随即没有任何征兆地就把金有谦的阴茎吞入腹中。  
快感冲上两个人的脑门，呻吟声没入口中，房间一下子充满咿咿啊啊和液体拍打酮体的暧昧声。  
「啊、慢一点有谦、拜讬....」  
斑斑抱着金有谦的脖子，从刚才一进入开始金有谦就好像什么开关被打开了一样猛地不断抽送，斑斑被他顶弄的一晃一晃，什么话都说不清楚，用尽快大半辈子的力量好不容易才挤出一句话。却被精虫冲脑的金有谦完美地无视掉了，粗大在斑斑身体里肆意横冲直撞，肠液随着抽出被带出来浸湿了地板一小块，因为高速摩擦的关系，红肿的穴口周围还泛起了泡沫。  
「痛..好痛啊......」明明斑斑没有打算哭的，以前不管做得多狠顶多也只是掉个两三滴生理泪水罢了，可今天不知道怎么着眼泪稀里哗啦地掉个没完，就连声音都叠了厚厚一层的哭腔。  
「啊.....斑啊.....」  
在斑斑体内驰骋的金有谦见状后立即恢复了理智，他很担心这样的斑斑所以很快就把人抱了起来并在他的脸和唇上印了好几个温柔的吻，这些举动让斑斑有些尴尬，其实他没事的，而金有谦也可以不必顾虑这些琐事，继续横冲直撞也无所谓的。

「唔、谦啊...我没事..」斑斑吸着红通通的鼻子轻轻地把手推在金有谦的胸上要他继续动作，做到一半突然停下来什么的，也太弔人胃口。  
「嗯，那我们去床上吧。好吗？」  
因为被金有谦整个人腾空抱在怀里，斑斑就着姿势抬眼看了一眼金有谦，他的眼睛像小狗一样闪亮亮的，里面充满了宠溺两个字，又想到他的这份一如既往的温柔不自觉就小脸一红地点点头，于是他们就着结合的姿势走过客厅就进到了有着那张大床的卧室。  
金有谦小心翼翼地将斑斑置放在床的边缘，自己则是抱起他的一条腿稍微调整了角度后就开始耕耘。此时此刻斑斑的小穴已经变得炽热又湿润，还因为许多液体混杂的关系变得黏搭搭的，从这个角度还能很清楚的看见他们俩结合的地方，抽出来的瞬间、狠狠送进深处的刹那都一清二楚，太过香豔的划面老是让金有谦承受不了却又爱不释手。  
「啊啊！太深了喂！」有那么一下粗大顶进了最深处逼得斑斑一个激灵，他整个人都弹了起来想要打金有谦，无奈这个姿势的关系他只能撑着自己的身子侧着半边一晃一晃地瞪金有谦，可惜泪眼汪汪的模样在金有谦眼里只能说是另一种催情剂。  
他的斑斑总是这么诱人。  
金有谦拔出阴茎，几滴透明的液体顺着张力落了下来，然后他把斑斑翻了一下将他的腿折成一个M字还很坏心地把阴茎来回蹭在斑斑湿濡的穴口要进不进地再一口气插入，斑斑叫都来不及的时候金有谦又开始快速抽动，斑斑能感受得到这个体位和深度下身体里金有谦阴茎上青筋的跳动，还有他知道他们俩个都快到了。  
「啊、啊...哈啊⋯⋯」等不到金有谦斑斑抓着他深蓝色的床单就自己先高潮了，透明的精液射到了自己的胸上，划面性感到不行身上的人却没有空管那些，因为金有谦也快射精了，他把被汗弄湿的头发拨到旁边，好看的额头布满了汗水看得斑斑很有一种韵味，他还蛮喜欢金有谦这样的，可惜斑斑也没有那个馀裕讚叹他男朋友的帅气，现在的他因为高潮过后和还有金有谦的巨根在身体抽插的关系大脑根本不能思考，迷离的双眼找不到能聚焦的地方、嘴上的呻吟也再也控制不了、下半身更是只能接受男人巨大的来回抽送，最后几下如电动马达一般地猛烈撞击后，金有谦的精液就全部灌进斑斑的身体里，离开之前他在斑斑体内抽搐了几下才依依不舍地退开。

满头大汗的金有谦心满意足看着斑斑从肛门口流出来的米白色精液下意识地就拿出手机把这副光景收藏起来，被拍了的斑斑则是喘着粗气一时之间还没反应过来地说：「哈....什么啊...，原来你没有带套子。」  
然后斑斑翻了一个身，还顺手把金有谦扯下来让他躺在床上好给他靠着休息。  
金有谦梳开斑斑同样被汗浸湿透的头发，缓缓说出惊人的话：「当然，你被我中出了哦。」  
「噗！」  
「你这句话是从哪里学来的啊。」  
在听见一个奶音讲限制级的话感受到过度不和谐的反差后斑斑一整个人可以说是捧腹大笑，就连被他靠着的金有谦都能感受得到他强烈地抖动。  
人笑成这样金有谦脸也跟着红了起来，他才不觉得这有什么好笑的呢！  
但斑斑的笑声淹没了所有的思绪。  
「.....难不成..真的很好笑吗......」金有谦小声嘀咕着。

最后斑斑是笑到累了被金有谦一个人抬进浴室清理干净的。

隔天的签售会上，金有谦决定要紧跟在他家恋人的旁边，就是要抓空閒问个明白他打心底认真说出来的话到底是有没有那么好笑到能够让他笑到睡着。

.


End file.
